Broken Foundations
by Perdaha-Obssesed
Summary: Hermione lives with no hope. Can something that nearly kills her bring her back to life. Love, life and pain entwine and old wounds start to heal while new wounds open. Can healers fix broken hearts and find lost souls. All is lost, this girl lives with broken foundations.
1. Chapter 1

_Hermiones POV_

I woke up with a start the dream slowly fading, I hated that stupid witch soo much. She turned and saw the scar on her arm. "Mudblood" I immediately started crying. Stupid fate It was always against me. "This is the last day" I whispered as memories threatened to make me fall.

_******Memories***************** _

_Hermiones POV_

_"Hermione I need to say something" said Ron _

_"Go ahead" I said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear but I just pursed my lips and listened. _

_"I have booked a flight to the U.S.A" said Ron in a small voice "I leave in two days." My face fell, I felt like my insides had decided to drop to Australia and There was an army of knots in my throat. When I found my voice again I screamed._

_" What? Ronald, how dare you do this to me how dare you do this to us? Is this some sort of break up? Is this a test? Because I tell you, I will not be able to endure any more. I loose my parents, I loose friends, teachers and now you want me to loose you as well? Well you know what you can go o your precious U.S.A. For all I care, you can even to fricking Mars if you want. But when you come back I will NOT be waiting. I've been hurt too much. I'm not going to take one more thing." Ron looked hurt, as if I had just punched him. _

_"I'm sorry Hermione, I know it must hurt, but I need to leave. This place... It's just doing the opposite from helping me. I'm sorry" _

_"You've already said that" I replied coldly. I was blinking back tears as I screamed "Arghhh, Just get out of my flat. Go. Out!" _

_I had a knife in my hand, I trembled. Decision set on my face, I let out a small breath before setting the knife on my wrist. I pushed away all the smart thoughts that told me I was about to ruin my life. I took in a sharp breath and pressed the sharp knife. I applied the smallest pressure at first, then added a bit more. I didn't stop until I saw the droplets of blood dripping from my arm onto the floor. I shuddered and dropped the knife. A slight sting of pain went up my arm, emanating from the three centimeter cut along the side of my left wrist. I yelped suddenly as realization hit me square in the face. I was such and idiot. But at least this took my thoughts away from the pain I was suffering in my life. _

_I was getting ready to go out with Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville. It was slightly hot, but I couldn't show the scars that went up my left forearm. Just like trying to cover a dark mark I thought bitterly. I put on a long sleeve, tight t-shirt and then I left_

_We were all sitting at the table when Ginny suddenly gasped. I looked at her and frowned. She was looking at me with incredulous eyes. _

_She said"Hermione, can you come with me for a second?" My mind started to run wild. Had she seen my arm? Had I said something? I was in for it. We arrived at the toilets and Ginny spun and faced me. "Hermione I want to ask you something..." _

_"Hmm" I replied, I tried looking indifferent. _

_"What have you done to your wrist? I saw a faintish scar on it and I don't think I like what I imagine it to be." _

_"What?" I tried to sound perplexed, "Oh, yeah. I..." think of something I though. Anything "Yeah, I was cooking the other day and I didn't notice that the knife was sticking out and I brushed my wrist against the tip of the knife and I got cut, I didn't think much of it." _

_"Oh, okay... Hermione-" she didn't buy the idea but in that moment I thought of an amazing idea... sort of amazing anyway. _

_"Ginny give me a second I need to pee." I went inside a cubicle and I took my wand out I lifted my sleeve and muttered under my breath a concealment spell, all the scars on my arm faded, all but a very faint line on the top of my wrist. I flushed the toiled and went out. I purposely rolled up my sleeve to show that I had nothing to hide when I went to wash my hands and while I said to Ginny. _

_"Ginny. Sorry, I interrupted you before. What were you going to say?" Ginny stared at my arm "Nothing don't worry lets get back to our lunch." _

_******** End of memories*****_

The tears started falling again since that day I had been a shell, I felt like my heart had been broken too many times, all the foundations I had laid were destroyed. That's why I had started to cut my hand. Only my hand... Until that day. I knew it. I was alone. Ron wasn't going to come back. Then the small cuts went around and up my left arm. Scars to remind me of all the pain. Ever since the day Ginny had seen one I was putting concealment charms on them so you couldn't see them. I was trying to act like the old me. I could at least fool everyone... Everyone but myself.

I came out of my thoughts and decided I needed to feel something, even if it was the sting of a knife. I went into the kitchen and brought out the usual knife and I set to work.

As I was finishing the last little gash I looked up at the clock. Crap. It was 9:43, Ginny would get here in ten minutes. Rushing the end I didn't realise and made it bigger than it should be. Blood started to trickle down my arm onto the floor, but I didn't notice. I wanted the pain to go. The pain of living with a broken heart. I went to my medicine cabinet and took out all the painkillers I could find, muggle and magical. I took out a bottle of firewhisky and drowned 3 packets of tablets with it.

I was unable to stand on my legs so I sat down, next to the forgotten knife. I opened the fourth packet but was suddenly loosing consciousness, I fell on the floor, firewhisky spilling all around me. Pills scattered on the floor and a pool of blood from my cut arm. My vision started to blur and darken. The last thing I remember is an apparition pop and a vivid scream. Then my eyes closed and I drowned in the darkness.

_-Ginny POV-_

I apparated inside Hermione's flat knowing fully well, that my organized friend would be ready and waiting for me for us to have our "Girl day" As I apparated into her kitchen I wasn't expecting what I saw. I looked down and saw Hermione's small figure unconscious, on the floor.

Blood, pills and firewhisky spilled everywhere. I nearly fainted but instead I screamed. The loudest, most ear piercing, high pitched scream I could muster. I apparated back and got Harry, grabbed his arm and apparated back to Hermione's flat. Harry was about to protest when he looked down and saw Hermione. His eyes went wide and he went onto his knees and picked Hermione up. He turned and said.

"Meet me at St Mungos." He turned and apparated out. I followed suit. Panic boiling in my veins. What had happened to Hermione?

_-Harrys POV-_

"We need help!" I said as I entered the doors of St Mungos, "It's urgent!".

"What do you need sir," said a voice from behind me. Shocked I turned around to meet Draco Malfoy's intense gaze.

"Is something wrong, what happened to her?" He asked pointing to Hermione.

"She overdosed, cut her wrists, lost too much blood, drank firewhisky, is drunk and probably has a concussion." I muttered.

"What? Granger. Overdose? Man hell must have frozen over." Draco whispered in shock.

"Look we really need help. Can you help?" Draco looked perplexed for a moment then he gathered himself and said. "Of course, come right this way. We'll put her on a bed and we can start oxygen transfusion, and blood transfer. You can explain better when we get her fixed."

I sighted, relieved and suddenly remembered Ginny next to me. I turned to look at her. I loved these two. Both the one in my arms and the one next to me. If Hermione died it would be like loosing Fred again, but worse. I looked at Ginny, I would die if anything happened to her. She looked unnaturally pale and in a lot of shock.

"I didn't even realise she was cutting her wrists. What sort of friend am I?" she silently said. I turned my face back to Draco and asked

"Do you have something for shock as well?"

"Of course," Draco replied "follow me." He had finished adjusting all the tubes and cables to Hermione and was now continuing on to levitating the bed out of the room. We hadn't realized but we were still in the lobby. Turning I noticed a camera click and several flashes of light and before we could escape, the reporters had gotten several pictures of Hermione. A bloody, unconscious mess on a St Mungos bed. Great I thought Now when she recovers she'll have to put up with the press fussing all over about her. Rita Skitter is probably already making up some overly melodramatic story for this. I kept walking, Pushing Ginny in front on me and following Malfoy. We got to a room and closed the door. After Malfoy had finished fixing all he could about Hermione, he turned and looked over at me and Ginny.

_-Draco's POV-_

Harry sat shocked and Ginny was silently sobbing against his shoulder. 'She is shaking to much' I thought, I conjured up a calming potion and a glass and handed it over to Ginny.

"Here" I said. "Drink this, it will help." Harry turned to me and said

"Why Malfoy? Why are you helping us?" I looked straight into Harry's eyes and said

"I'm a healer. It's my job to take care of those in need" Harry's eyebrows rose a little.

"And since when exactly have you been keen to help Hermione? Or me for that matter?" I sighed I was used to this

"People change Potter, that includes Malfoy's. Now would you please be so kind as to explain to me what happened?" I replied, clip board in hand.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry said as he hugged his sobbing girlfriend closer, causing me to smirk.

"I'll start from the beginning. Right after the war, as the press clearly made obvious in the past. Hermione hadn't been quite herself. She would zone out quite often, lost in her own thought. We put this as Post traumatic stress and gave her a bit of time. After a few months though, Ron left as you might know, he went to the US. Hermione started to close herself more and more from us. A few days ago, about 4 or 5, she received an owl from Ron that said that he was sorry but he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon for he had found a girl and they had started to go out, he kept saying that he was sorry but he couldn't come back. He said this place just brought back to many memories. That was the last straw for her. We thought that it was much less than it seems but apparently she was already depressed so this just pushed her over the edge. As it seems today was just impossible for her to cope with."

Harry finished and looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at while he was talking. A single glistening tear ran down his face. Quickly brushing it off he stared back at me finishing writing down things on the clip board. I looked up and asked

"Is that all?" Harry nodded, Ginny had now regained some of her real self. It was her who spoke up.

"That is all we know." I nodded and then said

" Please, go back home and rest I'll take care of her from here, I'll owl you if anything goes wrong and I'll update you tomorrow on her condition." Ginny nodded,

"I never though I'd say this, but thanks Malfoy" she said with a small teary smile. I nodded again and said

"Not a problem." After they left I stared back at Hermione and muttered "How could you do this? You are meant to be smart." He sighed and left. Just then Hermione's eyes fluttered open.


	2. broken foundations chapter 2

_Draco's POV_

I came out of the room muttering under my breath. My worry just increased after leaving the room. Hermione was meant to be smart, she was the brightest witch of our age, for God's sake she was Hermione Granger. Something bad must have really happened for her to get to this state, Hermione was meant to be the strong, brave Griffindor Princess.

But now that I remembered after the war, she really hadn't been herself. She had just been an actress filling in a role. Her soul wasn't with her body and her heart was quite shattered, she had lost so many people... I remembered her bloody, tear-stained face when we were cleaning up Hogwarts...

I hadn't gone home after the war finished, I was going to help. I shuddered at the cascade of memories that washed over me with a single word.

Pain.

I was going to spend my life fixing pain. I made myself a promise while I was cleaning up Hogwarts. I was never going to hurt anyone else, not if possible. But as I thought about all the people I had seen suffer at my hands, a certain bushy-haired witch came to my mind. Hermione. I hoped I never witnessed her scrams of agony again. I hoped I never had to watch her writhe in pain. Most of all I wished to never see those broken eyes again.

But a feeling of dread had come over me as soon as the couple had come in with Hermione's limp body. I had a feeling that when I was greeted by those chocolate brown eyes, it would be like looking inside an abandoned house. Like she was a shell of herself. I went into my office, thoughts still swirling through my head.

I sat myself down in my chair and stared into the fire. Watching at the flames lick the logs, sunshine pouring in through the open blinds, I fell asleep, the worry and pain coming with me.

Ginny's PoV

All the way home I was in shock. Harry lead me inside the house and sat my crying figure on the couch. I had looked as if I recovered slightly but I actually couldn't get through my head the events of the morning. I replayed in my head the days events to try to find a reasonable explanation as to why I found Hermione in the state that I did. I started from the beginning, still in the arms of Harry, tears streaming down my face.

I had woken up, happy that I was going to spend a day with Hermione. We had needed one of our girl days since Ron had left. I couldn't fathom why he left, but I was beginning to accept the fact. I got up, showered got dressed and went down to breakfast.

I found Harry in the kitchen and gave him a slight peck on the lips. I had my breakfast and cleaned up. It was 16 minutes to nine so I had a quarter of an hour but I knew that Hermione would be ready. She always prepared for things way too early. I went outside and walked over the apparition wards. I apparated as soon as I had crossed them.

When I came back from Hermione's I had apparated directly home. My voice trembled and I was still screaming. I grabbed onto Harry and apparated back to Hermione's. I was still trembling when we entered the hospital and even when Malfoy had taken us to a room to get Hermione fixed. My mind was running wild and I couldn't place my thoughts.

'When had this started? How long had it been going on for? Why had she done this to herself?' I was so angry at myself for to noticing I thought I was going to blow but in that second Malfoy gave me a calming draught and I calmed down slightly.

The trembling had stopped but the internal berating continued. When Harry had begun to tell Malfoy what we knew I listened intently trying to see if I could find any clues at all of why or how this happened. When he finished my mind was reeling. I tried to put two and two together and I connected all the dots from the past. In the end I gave up. I pushed away all my thoughts and put on a brave face and answered to Malfoy's question myself. I was a Griffindor after all and we were brave...

I had put on a brave face until we apparated out of St Mungos. It was then that I gave into the shock and all the pain of knowing one of the reasons that my best friend had ended up in Hospital was me. I should have done something. I should have had the courage to say what I thought. I should have been more like her. Hermione was perfect and this problem that she had now was all my fault.

It was also Ron's fault. Ron. That git of my brother was going to pay. I would send him a howler if I had to. I hand't noticed until now but Harry was shaking me. I looked up into his mesmerizing green eyes and saw love and concern. But why concern? It was then I heard what he was saying.

"Ginny! Ginny listen it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's no ones fault. Things like this happen..." it was at that moment that I realized that I had said it all out loud. I then snapped out of my thoughts and 'came back' to the present. I looked straight at Harry and sobbed,

" Oh, but Harry, it is my fault. I should have been there for her. I should have helped her through the hard moments of her life just as she helped me." I sobbed on to his shoulder as he whispered

"Ginny. Hermione is the most stubborn person I have ever met, actually the second most stubborn person. You take the first prize. If someone doesn't want or accept the help they are being offered there is no way to help them. I think Hermione didn't want to accept her problems, or didn't want to 'burden' us with them but even if you had tried harder at helping her, she would have still been in the same situation. Maybe even worse. Ginny, you are the most wonderful person to ever walk this earth, You have helped me and many others when we were stuck inside our own heads after the war. Ginny, you have always been the fire that lit up the darkest of my moments, ever since that day in the chamber of secrets. You have always taken on more than what is possible so as to make other peoples burden lighter. You have been my firm foundation when I thought I was drifting away. You are my rock. I can't live without Ginny, I was waiting until a more romantic moment to ask you this, but I can't make myself wait. I have faced Voldemort but I might never again get the courage to ask you this. Ginevra Molly Weasley, my light, my love, my foundations. Will you marry me?"

At that moment he took out a red velvet case from his pocket and out of it came the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a golden band with a tear or flame shaped ruby in the middle, the ruby was surrounded by tiny minuscule diamonds and on either side of the ruby there were two small emeralds. I looked closely and noticed that carved on the inside of the ring there was a single word, foundation.

I suddenly jumped up, All problems to do with Hermione had disappeared from my head, I was struck at the love and passion that hid behind Harrys eyes as I said yes,

"Harry," I replied "there is nothing more that I want than to be with you for the rest of my life, for every single second I have. It shouldn't even be a question if I would marry you. I don't even have to think. You have been more than just my boyfriend, you have been my friend, my love, my reason for living, my anchor and my island, You have kept my feet on the ground while leaving my head in the clouds. Harry, I love you and I would be honored to marry you."

After our exchange of words, we were both teary eyed and the love and passion were tangible in the air. I turned in his arms to get a more clear view of the man that one day would be the dad of my children and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him at the same time as he was leaning in to kiss me. When our lip touched it was like the first time. It was an explosion of joy, passion, love, emotion but this time, it held a promise, a promise symbolized on my left hand on my fourth finger. But now, we were lost in the moment, lost in our kiss, in this blazing fire inside us. For now I just felt love.

_Hermione's POV_

As soon as I opened my eyes, tears started pouring down. My head was pounding. I had heard all of the conversation Harry and Malfoy were having in here. I was so stupid and now I had to be in the care of... Draco Malfoy. I had heard of his change, what's more, I had witnessed it. But I felt, not just judged but like my life just kept getting more messed up. I was Hermione Granger. For god's sake, I was mean to be smart and strong and brave. I was meant to be able to face the world, to face my problems.

At least that's what was expected from me. I had to live a double life. My public life, and the life in my head. Going through the motions of the day without feeling anything. I didn't want to be who I was. I was in shock. I couldn't process the fact that I had gotten myself drunk, de-blooded and overdosed.

'How had I become this person?' I had an answer in my head though, a dream, the dream to be precise. More like the nightmare. The one that kept waking me up night after night, everyday since the war and the one that had woken me this morning. The one where I felt Bellatrix carve into my skin that word... Mudblood. I woke up to my own repetitive scrams of pain, every single day.

As the tears kept streaming down my face I thought of the dream I had just had. It made no sense. In my dream I had been in a forest. There was a mountain behind me and the sun came up from in front, but the sun was a pale, pale white light, there was a lake in front of me and it was turning black. I was walking toward the black river, when I got to the shore I turned to look at the mountains. Something that had seemed so solid now looked like it could collapse at any moment. I was staring and I hadn't realized that I had fallen in the water, but I made no attempt to come out, inside this water I felt not the pain of the collapsible mountain. However I was drowning but there was the pale sun and it was moving. It came to a halt in front of my heart and I woke up with a phrase that resounded throughout the valley

-"No more broken foundations, no more broken hearts." -

While I was lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized but a machine had started to beep. It was beeping uncontrollably I tried to move to make it shut up, but I couldn't and this just brought more tears to my eyes.

This was so frustrating! I wanted to know what was going on. I went to stand up so I could unplug the cable that connected the annoying machine. I was siting up and everything was spinning. The machine beeped faster and louder. The sounds reverberated through my head. I pushed my nauseas away and tried to ignore my pounding head. I stood up. It took me two seconds to fall but that was enough to send the beeping machine crazy. I heard pounding footsteps and a door opening. As my eyelids where closing I heard a voice. It said:

"No, Hermione don't do this to yourself..." Then I returned to the place of peaceful darkness.


	3. chapter3- returning fire

**Returning fire. If opposed by wind, will the flame stop... or spread... **

**_Darcos POV _**

I was running, running away from HIM. I was in the darkest place on the planet. It was night and neither stars or moon where shining I couldn't see where I was going, but I was still running. Running away from the man that had made my life a living hell. From the reason that my life had turned out the way it was. I was running but I wasn't moving. I was still, stuck in place. My heart beat sent blood pulsating in my veins, my head was pounding. He came closer with every step taking long purposeful strides. I was unable to keep running and it was as if he delighted in seeing me fight, fight a loosing battle. He brought out a wand and at the same time a beeping noise began shaking the trees in the dark forest. The volume increased with every second that passed, making me more and more nervous. I knew it my death was approaching... I prepared for the flash of green and the final words that would take the breath out of me but then, the moon appeared shining brightly on the scene below, brilliant light pouring onto the appalling scene below. The light of the moon engulfed me and I woke up with a start, the beeping still resonating in my ears.

Now that I realized it, the beeping hand't stopped. It was coming out of one of the many machines in my office. I looked at the source of the annoying noise and with a start realized where it was coming from.

'Hermione.'

I ran, as fast as my feet would allow me. I needed to get there in time. The machine she had made beep was not just any machine. It was the one that made sure your heart was beating at a good pace. If it started beeping, it usually meant danger, grave danger to the sick person. Damn it. This woman was going to kill herself.

I got to her room and open the door to see Hermione sprawled on the floor,

"No, Hermione don't do this to yourself." I went to her, gently picked up her limp body and lay it on the bed. I called a nurse and told her to be ready to contact Potter if it was needed. For now I wanted to wait and see if Hermione would wake and react to the potions and medicines we were giving her.

Through the drip we induced her with a potion designed to wake an unconscious person. After about half an hour of tension, she started to move, slightly at first but as the seconds passed she started thrashing. She was shaking. Suddenly she screamed, she screamed THE scream. The scream he would have recognized wherever he was in whatever situation. Hermione started screaming shouting and yelling in her dreams

"No, Please, nooo, ahhhhh! No please, I haven't done anything ahhh! Noooo!"

At this point she was sobbing uncontrollably and I knew exactly what she was dreaming of. She was dreaming about Her. Bellatrix. The beeping machine started again, its pace increasing, more and more. I had to do something.

I ran to her side, shaking her to make her wake, she had to stop thrashing or her heart would go in over drive. She was going to have a freaking heart attack! But the more I shook her the more she screamed. My own heart was now speeding, thumping in my chest. I needed her to wake, I whispered in her ear

'Please Hermione, please you have to wake, please wake up for me."

Slowly her screams and thrashing became less intense until she was just shivering. Suddenly she woke up with a gasp and sat up. Tears streaming down her face, her right arm clutching her scar. Her head hung low and she sobbed silently. Gently I took her hand away from her scar. I held her hand a few minutes I gently laid her shaking body on the bed and dragged a chair next to it. I sat there, staring at Hermione sob and shake. I could do nothing. Her sobs receded and I decided that I would go, I stood up and straightened my robes, I was already starting to walk, when a trembling hand grabbed my arm.

"Please, don't call anyone, even if they told you to. I want to do this myself" I looked up and finally was brave enough to look into her once bright chocolate eyes, what I saw there scared me, I saw pain, I saw hurt, I saw betrayal and sadness, but most of all I didn't see Hermione, I saw a broken girl, a woman whose heart had been so shattered that putting the pieces back together hurt more than leaving it broken. I saw a reflection of what I once saw in my eyes. I tore my gaze from her eyes and looked at her now still hand. I looked back up at her face and nodded grimly.

"If it's what you want I will not contact either Ginny or Harry, you will be allowed out in a few days, after this though you must visit a healer al least four times a week. If you want I can make sure it's not me, I know how much pain I have put you through in your past and I understand if you want me not to be the one to help you in this situation. I am sorry Hermione, I am sorry for all that I did, for all I didn't do or say."

At this point Hermione had started shaking again.

"Thank you Malfoy, but I don't need anyone to help me." Hermione let go of my hand and lay down on the bed

"I'll Bring you a calming draught." I murmured to her. I went to the door then but before closing it I looked back at Hermione, no part of her old self remained. This girl had truly been broken.

_**Ginny's POV**_

My heart swelled with love each time I looked to my right, lying next to me was a sleeping, ever so peaceful Harry. His breathing was even and relaxed, his heart beat strong and secure. I loved it, I loved him, and love helped me sleep. I feel asleep thinking of our engagement and the ring. The beautiful ring. All I could feel was love.

I fell asleep.

Suddenly I didn't feel love any more, I felt dread, I felt dread as I looked onto the front doors of a house, somehow I knew who was in that house, I knew their intention and I suddenly remembered Hermione, lying on a bed in the Hospital, probably close to death.

I was shaken awake by a cold feeling that had spread through my body. I had to get to the hospital NOW! I shook Harry awake, filled him in. He looked at me, wide eyed. How ever surprised he was, we had learned to trust our instincts. They were usually right. We jumped out of bed and were ready in less than 5 minutes, our friends sanity was at stake and we were not going to falter. Together we apparated our of our house directly to the Hospital and straight on top of... Malfoy.

"So much for a grand entrance." He muttered. He had a phial of something in his hand which looked suspiciously like calming draught. "for Hermione" he explained, "She woke up and nearly gave me a heart attack" We all got up, my senses wild, He was here, probably already in her room. SHIT. As I ran to Hermione's room I yelled,

"Harry tell Malfoy..."

I heard the faint voice of Draco say "Tell Malfoy what Potter?" then I rounded a corner and all voices where lost as I focused on one thing. Get there before HIM.

_**Hermiones POV**_

I didn't want help, I didn't need help, and I wasn't going to get it. I was going to do this myself. I needed to get through this myself. I had to get the courage to face my everyday without needing a pain escape valve. I needed to learn of a way to shut out the past. I was going to do this. Alone.

As soon as Malfoy exited the room, I broke down into tears again. What was I doing. The rational part of my brain told me I needed help, told me I was stupid, but there was a voice inside my head telling me that I had to face this, it was the only way. Tears of self-pity, of sadness, of betrayal and of hurt mixed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. The events of the previous morning where still hazy in my mind. This was all happening thanks to one stupid mistake, MY stupid mistake. I should have died in the war. In the face of reality, it would have evened out everything. The battle would have been won, Ron would be happy with his new American bimbo, Harry had Ginny, Ginny had Harry, the Weasley's had each other and I had no one. I was trapped in a prison I had created. A prison of bloodloss, pain, and shards. Shards of glass that were being impaled in my heart, my already broken heart. I hand't thought of it until now, but if I had died in the war, everything would have been better. My parents would have survived... I knew it, I was just an excess part. I just wasn't needed, so what was the point of being here. I was just a random object in the way, I held no value...

I thought, "When I get out of here, I will keep up the façade, I won't take off the mask. I will keep my concealment charm on. Maybe this time I was able to convince myself as well...

All these thoughts were running, free through my mind, I heard the door open and believing it was Malfoy, I kept on looking through the window to the blue patch of sky, the patch of freedom in this cell-like hospital room. The door shut closed again, quietly and at the next words I jumped out of my skin.

"Hey, 'Mione." From the shock I collapsed and blacked-out, I had recognised that voice. It belonged to the culprit of my depression, breaker of my heart, Ronald Weasley.


End file.
